My little pony: Perdición
by xXHectorXxD
Summary: El descubrimiento de un artefacto, el cual se creía que traería la salvación a la humanidad, sera el responsable de los horrores que se esparcen por la extractora planetaria, el USG Ishimura, ¿Serán capaces nuestros protagonistas sobrevivir a la pesadilla que se encuentra dentro de la nave? (Personajes humanizados)
1. Prologo

**Este fic está inspirado en la película y los juegos de Dead Space, Por supuesto que cambiando varias cosas. Que la disfruten :D**

**Los personajes de My Little pony no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Se muestra una grabación, una mujer de cabello color verde se sienta en una silla, al parecer estaba herida. Se dirigió a la cámara para luego hablar.

-Mi nombre es lyra heartstrings- Dijo la chica dando una pequeña pausa para luego seguir –Creo que soy la única superviviente. Encontramos vida alienígena, que se apodero de los cuerpos de la tripulación- Se mostraron imágenes de gente muerta, y de varios pasillos y habitaciones con sangre en ellos –La colonia se perdió, los miembros de mi equipo murieron- Dio una pequeña pausa –Creo que… el artefacto que descubrimos sobre la superficie es de algún modo responsable- Parte del video se corto, impidiendo escuchar parte del mensaje –Si alguien encuentra este mensaje, el Ishimura y la efigie deben ser destruidos- el video rebobino esa frase varias veces, hasta que por fin se apago.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el prologo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Héctor se despide PAZ.<strong>


	2. Descubrimiento

**Capitulo 1: Descubrimiento.**

**COLONIA MINERA DE AEGIS 7, ESPACIO PROFUNDO.**

3 figuras se encontraban caminando por la superficie del planeta.

-30 metros- Dijo una de ellas la cual era una chica –Lo que quiera que sea, esta justo adelante-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es?- Pregunto otra, esta vez era un hombre mayor.

-Ni una pista, en este planeta abunda una actividad sísmica inusual y los protocolos nos indican que debemos inspeccionarlos- Dijo la chica.

-Tenemos un cráter producto de un impacto adelante, tengan cuidado al caminar- Dijo la tercera, esta también era un chico, pero más joven. Bajo con cuidado por la pequeña colina para evitar accidentes, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

Bajaron hasta llegar a una cueva, estaba demasiado oscuro.

-Activen las linternas, veamos a que nos enfrentamos- Dijo la chica mientras encendía la linterna. Comenzaron a caminar por la cueva.

-Hay algo extraño en estas paredes, hay evidencia de deterioro químico- dijo el hombre mayor.

El joven se acercó a una pequeños roca para poder subirse y tener una mejor visión –Hay grietas simétricas a 45 grados sobre las paredes-

-¿Alguien mas piensa que las marcas son las mismas que deja un taladro I-34?-

-Lo pensaría si no estuviéramos a varios millones de años luz de casa sobre una roca inexplorada-

-Sin embargo tenemos marcas similares a la de un I-34-

-Nadie ha usado un equipo de perforación así en mas de 50 años, seria raro que anduviera una de esas por aquí-

-Llamare por radio a la colonia, talvez ellos sepan lo que paso- La chica estaba a punto de llamar por el comunicador, pero fue llamada por uno de sus compañeros.

-Ken, creo que querrás ver esto- Ella apago su comunicador y se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida completamente. Una especie de estructura gigantesca.

-Oh dios mío- Exclamo ella todavía sorprendida –Debemos de informar esto- Dijo abriendo el comunicador –Esta es la colonia Aegis, artefacto descubierto, podría ser un segundo artefacto, por favor instruya- Dijo Ken. Un científico se mostró en la pantalla del comunicador.

-La unión unitologista ha sido informada, están aguardando instrucciones. Deben mandar una imagen- Dijo el científico, un momento después recibir imágenes del artefacto –Dios mío, lo encontramos- Dijo muy sorprendido –Lanzamiento del Ishimura a horario, arribara la estación en un mes, preparen el artefacto para la extracción- La comunicación se corta.

**Pasado el tiempo.**

-Artefacto retirado del sitio de hallazgo, se genera extraña interferencia, informe sobre inexplicable violencia entre colonos, la seguridad planetaria maneja la situación artefacto colocado en cuarentena y preparado para ser retirado- Dijo un soldado de la colonia.

-Entendido, el Ishimura estará ahí en breve, el Dr. Caing está a bordo y coordinara los experimentos-

-Alabado sea Altman-

**En otra parte del Ishimura.**

Se veía a una mujer revisando varios archivos en una computadora. Era una chica de cabello verde mentolado con una franja blanca.

-Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí- Dijo la chica mientras daba un sorbo a su café y revisaba los últimos casos en la colonia de Aegis 7.

**Nombre: Soarin**

**Caso: Homicidio.**

**Nombre: Snails.**

**Caso: Suicidio.**

**Nombre: Big Macquintoch**

**Caso: Homicidio. En custodia.**

**Nombre: Cheese Sandwich**

**Caso: Homicidio. En custodia.**

-Es raro, ¿Qué rayos salió mal ahí abajo?- Se preguntó para si misma la chica.

En eso alguien llamo por el comunicador de la computadora.

-Jefa de seguridad Lyra, se le requiere en el puente-

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Lyra.

-El capitán esta listo para verla-

-Voy en camino. Audio fuera- El comunicador se apagó. Se dirigió a un pequeño armario, del cual saco un par de guantes negros, un arma, una placa y una chaqueta –Ya era hora- Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Luces fuera- Dijo para salir mientras las luces de la habitación se apagaban.

**En Aegis 7.**

-Entonces le digo a ella, ¿Artefacto o no? Dentro del gran espectro universal, estamos solos aquí. Talvez el universo tuvo mas formas de vida pero ahora…- Dijo el mismo chico que estaba en la expedición que descubrió el artefacto.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso? Creo que la cosa esta maldita, es decir, mira todo lo que ha pasado desde que la encontraron-

-No creo que te paguen para que pienses Jackson, mejor ayuda a asegurar esas amarras de gravedad, toda la operación depende de eso-

-Alguien o algo puso esta cosa aquí por alguna razón, eso es todo lo que se Shining- Dijo Jackson para luego irse.

-Es bueno que nadie te preguntara- Shining camino con su compañero siguiéndolo.

-Vamos Shining, ¿Me dirás que la cosa no te está asustando? Quiero decir, los suicidios y los asesinatos, parecen que todos aquí tienen miedo-

-Esto es espacio profundo, Cole, hagamos el trabajo rápido y volveremos a casa pronto-

Caminaron mientras revisaban que todo estuviera listo para la extracción del artefacto.

-¿Tu esposa lo descubrió y todavía no sabe de donde provino?- Dijo Cole mientras se agachaba y agarraba un trozo de roca –Parece que los unitologistas tienen la idea de que eso fue lo que los creo o alguna estupidez similar – Lanzo la roca a lo lejos.

-Cadance es geóloga y una sobreviviente del sitio, no es antropóloga, arqueóloga ni unitologista- Aparto la vista de su compañero –Además, no ha estado muy bien últimamente- Los anclajes gravitatorios estaban siendo posicionados –Esa es la razón para meter esta cosa a bordo- En ese momento alguien llama por el comunicador.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando ahí abajo Armor? Tenemos un cronograma y un planeta que explotar-

-Todo esta bien Ishimura, estamos asegurando el ultimo anclaje, iremos en un momento-

**En el Ishimura.**

En una habitación se encontraba la figura de un artefacto, igual al que encontraron en el planeta, solo que este era mas pequeños. Una persona se acercó.

-¿Qué secretos tienes para nosotros?- Dijo el hombre.

-Dr. Caing, se le requiere en el laboratorio- Dijo una enfermera por una computadora

-Iré enseguida- La comunicación se corta.

**En el puente.**

-Aseguren ahora- Dijo el Capitán del Ishimura.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando visible a la jefa de seguridad.

-Capitán- Dijo Lyra.

-¿Quería verme?-

-Como jefa de seguridad de la nave, desearía presentar una protesta por el traslado de este artefacto a bordo-

-Ya hizo escuchar su protesta, ya la hemos tomado en cuenta, gracias- Dijo el capitán si apartar la mirada del panel de control-

-Capitán…-

-Usted me dio los recuentos sobre los accidente ocurridos en la colonia- Dijo encarando a Lyra -Y digo que esta colonia ha estado operativa durante 2 años y medio, ese tiempo en espacio profundo es peligroso y la gente atraída a esta ocupación también lo es-

-Esta pasando algo capitán. Se ha informado sobre un estallido de serios incidentes la última semana, trajimos esa cosa a bordo ase una semana- Dijo Lyra ya molesta.

-Yo tengo mis ordenes y usted tiene las suyas- Dijo el capitán alejándose.

-Solo respóndame esta pregunta, ¿Por qué es tan importante esta cosa?-

-Señorita Heartstrings por favor no me discuta en esto- Le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres –Una vez extraigamos esa cosa podremos estudiarla y efectuar un análisis completo-

-…Si señor- Dijo Lyra, ya solo podría aceptar lo que estaba haciendo el capitán. Pero todavia estaba con la intriga, ¿Qué es lo que paso ahí abajo?

**Continuara…**


	3. Problemas

**Capitulo 2: Problemas.**

Los anclajes gravitatorios ya estaban siendo colocados, una especie de láseres de color azul salieron del Ishimura y se posicionaron en los anclajes que estaban alrededor de la roca.

-Amarras de gravedad, tensión completa y estable capitán- Dijo uno de los pilotos.

-Aguarden codificación- Dijo el que parecía ser el segundo al mando de la expedición.

-Muy bien señor White- Dijo el capitán –Ya es hora de empezar.

Los anclajes empezaron a desprender la roca de la superficie del planeta, tomo un tiempo para poder terminar y estar seguros de que la roca estaba asegurada con los anclajes.

**En otra parte de la nave.**

Se muestra a un grupo de 7 personas, seis chicas y un chico, todos tenían trajes especiales, al parecer eran miembros del equipo de seguridad de la nave. Se podían ver sus nombres en las placas.

**Vinyl Scratch.**

**Octavia Melody.**

**Carrot Top.**

**Minuette.**

**Bon Bon.**

**Derpy Hooves.**

**Dr. Whooves.**

Estaban en una sala, conversando de varias cosas, pero principal mente de los problemas que han estado ocurriendo en la colonia.

-No se el porque tuvimos que venir por esa cosa, ¿Para que nos sirve de todos modos?- Pregunto Vinyl algo molesta.

-Solo seguimos ordenes Vinyl, no podemos negarnos a lo que dice el capitán- Le respondió Octavia, la cual estaba tomándose un café en esos momentos.

-Pero nuestra jefa esta debatiendo con el capitán para hacerlo entrar en razón, cosas muy raras han estado pasando esta semana desde que la encontramos- Dijo Derpy, quien estaba acostada en un sofá mientras comía un muffin en ese momento.

-Lo único que espero es que no haga algo que pueda lamentar después, ya saben cómo es ella- Bon Bon se notaba preocupada, Lyra era de esas personas que siempre se mete en problemas.

-Tienes razón, pero sigo pensando que traer esa cosa a bordo es un error- Siguio Vinyl, algo frustrada

-No eres la única- Whooves estaba revisando algunas cosas en su computadora -Los suicidios y asesinatos, muchas personas están asustadas-

-Puede ser que la iglesia este equivocada- agrego Minuette.

-Solo esperemos, cuando todo esto termine nos iremos a casa- Dijo finalmente Carrot top tratando de subirle el animo al resto.

**En la enfermería.**

Se mostraba a un hombre el cual estaba atado de las muñecas a una camilla, estaba forcejeando para poder liberarse y diciendo muchas incoherencias.

-¡¿Qué no lo entiende?! ¡Tenía que matar, ellos necesitaban cuerpos, necesitaban que los convirtiéramos!- Le gritaba a la enfermera mientras luchaba por liberarse.

-Bueno señor Cheese Sándwich, a veces los sedantes pueden crear alucinaciones, solo relájese ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo la enfermera. En ese momento lega el Dr. Caing.

-¿Por qué este hombre aun esta despierto? Le dije sedara-

-Lo hice, 500 centímetros cúbicos como ordeno, pero lo esta rechazando.

-¡¿No escuchan eso? Por favor hagan que se detenga!- Gritaba el paciente mientras seguía luchando por liberarse, después de unos momentos logro liberarse de las amarras y dio un grito al aires, empezó a golpearse la cabeza varias veces hasta que le salió sangre. El Dr. Caing lo sometió y lo volvió a recostar en la camilla, pero Cheese se resistía.

-¡Ayúdeme a dominarlo!- Le pidió a la enfermera, volvieron a colocarle las amarras en las muñecas.

-¡Por favor, mátenme!- Decía a gritos el chico, la enfermera seguía tratando de mantenerlo quieto mientras que Caing sacaba una inyectadora de su bata.

-Esto lo inmovilizara- Le inyecto una especie de suero color verde, después de unos momento Chesse se quedo dormido –Debería ser suficiente-

-¡Qué acaba de pasar? Nunca vi a nadie tolerar esa cantidad de sedante, no es posible- Dijo la enfermera.

-No tengo idea, ase dos semanas era mentalmente estable, y de repente mata a dos miembros del equipo de excavación. Nada de esto tiene sentido-

-Quizás… algo en la colonia-

-Puede ser, estos casos inusuales provenientes del planeta me desconcierta- Se dirigió a la salida –Quiero que le hagan un análisis de sangre completo y pruebas de todo tipo-

-Si doctor- Dijo la enfermera para después voltear a ver al paciente.

-Bien- Caing salió. Se recostó en la puerta un momento pensativo, vio que unos hombres estaban trasportando unas camillas, las cuales tenían cadáveres, se dirigían a la morgue, en la cual se podían observar una gran cantidad de cadáveres.

**En el puente.**

-Buen trabajo, la nave responde bien- Dijo el capitán. En ese momento la nave se empezó a sacudir violentamente, pero solo duro unos pocos segundos.

-Oleadas electromagnéticas normales, nada de que preocuparse- Pero en ese momento la nave se empezó a sacudir otra vez, pero esta vez se fue la luz por unos momentos, la nave se detuvo y se podía ver la cara preocupada que tenia el capitán -¿Qué sucede?-

-No estoy seguro, el sistema entero se esta reiniciando-

-¿Nuestros núcleos de poder están protegidos?- Pregunto Lyra.

-Si, lo se, otra ola destructora irrumpió desde la superficie y nos impactó, es una falla en el sistema no un ataque Lyra, cálmate niña- Dijo el piloto mirando a Lyra.

Lyra lo miro con una cara de disgusto por la actitud del chico –Imbécil- Dijo para si misma.

-Tranquilos ustedes dos- Dijo el señor White.

-Snips, contacta a la colonia- Ordeno el capitán.

-Bueno, hemos perdido el 40% de la señal de comunicación. Nunca he visto interferencias como esta-

-Yo si- Dijo White, todos lo miraron en ese momento –Cuando era piloto en la tierra y mi radar se interrumpió por bloqueo-

-¿Piensas que esta dirigido intencionalmente asía nosotros?-

-Esto es un plantea muerto y nosotros somos los únicos aquí, ¿Cómo diablos algo puede bloquearnos intencionalmente?-

-Solo digo que es algo similar a lo que paso, también podría ser solo un intercambio magnético- Concluyo White.

-Snips, comunícame con el señor Armor, quiero saber que esta pasando-

**Es Aegis 7.**

Se podía apreciar una nave volando sobre la superficie del planeta.

-Capitán, no se si pueda oírme, Pero debimos ser arrastrados cerca del núcleo, tenemos mucha interferencia, cambio- Shining trataba de mantener contacto con la Ishimura, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles –Mierda- Dijo este.

Cole era el que no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, estaba teniendo varios dolores de cabeza en esos momentos –El planeta se extiende- Dijo el mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-

-Leí algo sobre el peligro de planetas y la recolección-

-¿Acaso encontraste otra ocupación?- Pregunto Shining.

-Decía que el procedimiento de ruptura es muy peligroso para la total armonía del universo-

-¿Qué clase de basura unitologista es esa? Los únicos planetas que hemos encontrado en todo el espacio están muertos- Dijo Shining Frunciendo el seño.

-Si, creo que tienes razon- Cole aparto la mirada.

Siguieron su camino hasta la colonia, aparcaron la nave dentro del lugar, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a los chicos.

-Esta es una ciudad fantasma- Dijo Cole al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en el lugar.

-¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?-

Pasaron por los pasillos, el lugar estaba hecho un completo desastre, contando que había una cosa viscosa en las paredes, las luces parpadeaban todo el tiempo.

-Tal vez sea mejor consultarlo con Cadence- Sugirió Shining dejando atrás a Cole. Las luces se apagaron de repente, y cuando se encendieron, Cole no estaba en el lugar.

Shining paso por algunos pasillo, pero algo lo detuvo, escucho varios gritos, cuando se acercó a ver mejor lo que pasaba también pudo escuchar varios gruñidos, como si fuera alguna bestia la que estaba matando a una persona, quería acercarse, pero algo se lo impedía, decidió correr y irse por otra parte, a lo largo del recorrido pudo ver varios cadáveres de personas que él conocía muy bien.

-Espero que Cadence este bien- El pensar que a su esposa le había pasado algo no lo toleraba.

Llego a una habitación, se tomo su tiempo para recuperar el aliento, marco un código en la pantalla para que se abriera la puerta, al entrar noto que la habitación estaba completamente desordenada.

-¿Cadence? ¿Cadence donde estas?- Preguntaba el, pero no recibía respuesta. Cuando miro el techo puedo notar algo -¿¡Qué rayos?!-

Pudo notar una especie de símbolo, el cual estaba echo con sange –Ese símbolo, es igual a los que…- Pudo escuchar algo, un sonido de cuando alguien va pisando vidrios rotos, al voltearse pudo ver algo que le helo la sangre.

-¿C-Cadence?-

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Shining no podía creer lo que veía, su esposa cubierta de sangre, caminando mientras sostenía un cuchillo.

-Cariño, pero ¿qué estas haciendo?-

-Ellos quieren nuestros cuerpos, este es mío- Cadence se escuchaba asustada, paso sus uña por si brazo, hiriéndose un poco y sacándose sangre -Mi carne, mis huesos y quieren mi sangre- levanto el brazo en el cual tenía el cuchillos, dejando en claro lo que iba a hacer.

-¡No!- Grito Shining, pero ya era tarde, antes de que el pudiera detenerla, Cadence se rebano así misma el cuello con el cuchillo, cubriendo completamente al peli azul de sangre.

El cuerpo de la mujer callo al suelo en un gran charco de sangre.

-¡Oh no, no, no Cadence!- Shining se acercó al cuerpo de su esposa –Maldición, ¿Por qué amor?-

**En el puente.**

Se podía ver al capitán hablando con algunos hombres, el Dr. Caing entra en esos momentos para después acercarse.

-capitán, mi último análisis sobre el artefacto sugiere un campo de energía psicosomática diferente a cualquier cosa-

-Esta interferencia viene del planeta, el artefacto no tiene nada que ver- Dijo el capitán.

-Lo se, es solo que..- Caing estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Solo que?-

-Hay algo que no esta bien-

En ese momento Snips hablo.

-Se reestablecieron las comunicaciones y estoy recapturando la señal de la colonia-

-Captamos imágenes dispersas de las cámaras personales- Dijo el señor White.

**-**Activen los monitores principales- Ordeno el capitán.

Cuando activaron los monitores lo que vieron los dejo helados a todos los trabajadores, varias imágenes de cadáveres y de un lugar completamente destruido.

-Maldición, no puedo creerlo- Murmuro Lyra -¡Capitán, debemos mandar a un equipo de seguridad allí abajo, rápido!-

-¡Capitán, percibo señales múltiples de cadáveres!- Dijo una de las trabajadoras del puente, cuando se acercaron a ver que era, pudieron notar a muchas persona siendo asesinada.

-Santo Dios, los están masacrando- Dijo asustado Caing.

-¿Pero quién?- Pregunto el capitán molesto, pero a la vez asustado.

-Bajare ahora mismo- Lyra se dirigió a la salida, pero fue detenida por el capitán.

-¡No hasta que yo sepa que esta pasando, Snips, comunícame con alguien del lugar, rápido!-

**En la colonia.**

Shining se dirigía con su esposa en brazos asía la nave, pero cuando llego a la entrada pudo escuchar varios pasos que provenían del pasillo del que había salido, cuando volteo pudo notar varias siluetas las cuales no pudo llegar a reconocer, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba el, sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la nave, coloco el cuerpo de su esposa en uno de los asientos de atrás, se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

-Resiste cariño, nos vamos a casa- Encendió la nave, pero antes de que se cerraran las puertas una pequeña sobra la cual iba volando entro a la nave. Shining emprendió vuelo mientras salía a toda velocidad del lugar.

**En el puente.**

-Pude establecer comunicación con uno de los equipos de excavación- Dijo Snips mientras se habría una pantalla.

-Ishimura aquí Jasón ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Algo esta matando a todos, mi equipo a cambiado, creo que hay algo ahí abajo, ayúdennos por favor!- Se podía escuchar el miedo en la voz del chico.

Lyra tomo la palabra en ese momento mientras apartaba a Snips.

-Aquí Ishimura, los recibimos, ¿Qué es lo que los esta matando ahí abajo?-

-¡Por favor ayúdennos, algo…!- Algo atravesó la cabeza del chico haciendo que se cortara la comunicación. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acabaron de ver.

-¡Equipo de excavación adelante, esta es la Ishimura, ¿alguien me copia?- Nadie respondió, ella miro a Snips –Empieza a escanear frecuencias- Snips la miro desconfiado, a Lyra no le gusto esto y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa -¡No juegues conmigo justo ahora, ve a la radio y comunícame con la colonia!- Lo lanzo de regreso a la silla, Snips hizo caso para evitar otra agresión y empezó a buscar alguna frecuencia para poder comunicarse.

-Capitán, necesitamos pedir ayuda, no tenemos fuerzas para proteger la nave- Caing trataba de convencerlo.

-No necesito recordarle que este es un sistema restringido y se supone que no debemos estar aquí- El capitán se ponía cada vez mas nervioso.

-Eso es verdad, pero las circunstancias han cambiado-

-Mis órdenes no-

-¡Entonces al menos contactemos a la iglesia, ellos deben saber sobre…!-

-¿¡Saber sobre que?!- Eso hizo que Caing retrocediera un poco asustado con la reacción del capitán. Algunas personas que estaban escuchando se le quedaron viendo al capitán, pero como no querían meterse en la discusión decidieron seguir con lo que hacían.

-Los textos religiosos no concuerdan con los efectos del artefacto, y mientras hablamos aquí gente esta muriendo ahí abajo- Caing ya se estaba poniendo molesto –Tengo la sensación de que hay algo peligroso ahí abajo y necesitamos orientación-

El capitán pensó eso por un segundo –¿Cree que ellos no?- Pregunto el capitán.

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto Caing con curiosidad.

-La tripulación- El capitán miraba disimuladamente a sus hombres.

-La mayoría de los oficiales mayores simpatizan con la iglesia, incluso puede que algunos estén con ella, ¿por qué?-

El paso sus manos por su cara en señal de frustración –Abandonaremos la colonia y regresaremos el artefacto a la tierra, no puedo arriesgar un motín en mi nave-

-Señor- interrumpió Lyra –Necesito llevar a mi equipo ahí abajo, necesitamos saber a que nos enfrentamos-

-De ninguna manera, nadie esta autorizado a salir o entrar-

-¡Está arriesgando la vida de inocentes!-

-¿Y condenar a toda la nave? ¡¿Es esa su brillante idea?!-

-Capitán Matius, detectamos una pequeña nave que se aproxima asía nosotros, creo que viene de la colonia- Dijo Snips.

-Cierren todas las compuertas-

-¡Hay sobrevivientes, quizás puedan decirnos que esta pasando!-

-Haga lo que le digo y hágalo ahora-

**Con Shining.**

-Transbordador 7, tiene órdenes de regresar a la superficie, repito, no puede aterrizar en el Ishimura, cam…- Shining en un ataque de ira rompió el monitor.

-¡Maldición Ishimura, aterrizar, chocar o derribar, decídase, pero no regresaremos!- Shining empezó a volar a través de la pista de aterrizaje del Ishimura, pero las compuertas ya se estaban cerrando, acelero lo máximo que pudo, asta que en un intento tuvo que coloco la nave de lado para poder pasar.

Shining pudo sentir a alguien detrás suyo, volteo lentamente, hasta que pudo observar a su esposa detrás de el. La nave llego a entrar completamente en el Ishimura.

-¡Oiga, la nave entro antes de que pudiéramos asegurar las escotillas!- Dijo Snips sorprendido.

El capitán se volteo a observar a Lyra –Baje ahora mismo, arreste a todos abordo y pónganlos en cuarentena- Ordeno él.

-¿No quiere que dispare primero?- Pregunto molesta Lyra mientras salía del lugar.

Lyra camino por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una abitación, al entrar pudo observar a 7 personas en ellas.

-¡Jefa!- Dijeron los 7 mientras se levantaban y se ponían firmes en frente de ella.

-¡Prepárense todos, tenemos trabajo que hacer!-

-¡Si señora!- cada uno fue a prepararse, nunca se imaginaron a que se enfrentarían.

**Continuara…**


	5. Terror en la nave

**Capítulo 5: Terror en la nave.**

El equipo se dirigía a toda velocidad al lugar en donde colisiono la nave proveniente de la colonia. Al llegar decidieron verificar si había alguien en el lugar.

-¡Despejado a la izquierda!- Dijo Derpy verificando la parte izquierda del lugar.

-¡Despejado a la derecha!- Dijo Octavia haciendo lo mismo.

El grupo decidió acercarse a los restos de la nave, cundo entraron pudieron ver algo que impacto al equipo.

La escena era muy extraña, las paredes y el piso estaban cubiertos de sangre y el tablero estaba completamente destruido.

-Santo cielo…- Murmuro Carrot.

-Hay mucha sangre, pero no hay cuerpos- Dijo Vinyl mientras inspeccionaba la sangre, al parecer seguía fresca.

-Como una de tus fiestas- Dijo Octavia con una leve risa.

-O tu vida amorosa- Dijo Vinyl de la misma forma.

-Silencio ustedes dos- Ordeno la peliverde.

-Sea quien sea la persona que estaba conduciendo no esta aquí- Dijo Derpy.

-¿Dónde rayos estará?- Pregunto Minuette, la cual estaba nerviosa.

-Salgamos- Ordeno Lyra mientras salían de la nave.

**Enfermería.**

Cheese estaba comenzando a despertar de la anestesia, se levantó de golpe y su pulso estaba muy acelerado, pudo notar que ya no estaba amarrado a la camilla por alguna razón. Pudo ver por la ventanilla una sombra que se movía a toda velocidad, eso si, no noto que fuera la de un humano normal.

Se levantó de la camilla y se dirige algo moribundo hasta la puerta, ya que todavía estaba bajo efecto de la anestesia. Apenas al salir pudo sentir algo húmedo en sus pies descalzos, miro abajo y lo que vio lo perturbo, era sangre.

-¿Pero qué…?- Pudo ver que el rastro se dirigía hasta la Morgue.

Camino con cautela hasta la entrada, asomo un poco la cabeza, pero pudo ver algo horrible. Pudo ver a un persona muerta, pero esta no era una de los cadáveres que normalmente estaban en la morgue, esta era la de un científico.

Decidió inspeccionar por completo la habitación, y además del científico, también habían mas cuerpos, tanto cadáveres de la morgue como de varios doctores. Algo en ese momento capto su atención por completo, no sabia que era, pero pudo notar que tenia alas y estaba clavándole algo en la cabeza a uno de los cadáveres, para luego tirarlo en el piso, pocos segundos después el cuerpo empezó a moverse violentamente mientras soltaba un rugido, Cheese pudo notar como unas especie se garras emergían de las manos, además de una pequeñas manos que aparecienron emergieron de su estómago. Luego pudo ver como los demás cuerpos estaban haciendo lo mismo y empezaron a acercarse violentamente a él, no lo pensó dos veces para luego dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

-¡Ahh!- Trato de contener un grito al sentir como algo lo atravesaba por el pecho, cuando vio lo que era, pudo notar que era igual a las criaturas que acababa de ver, solo que esta era mas grande y gorda –A-ayuda…- Trato de hablar, pero por el daño recibido no podía articular palabras y mucho menos gritar.

.La criatura alzo a Cheese en el aire para luego lanzarlo de regreso a la morgue.

**En el salón de la efigie.**

Un montón de personas trataba de acercarse al artefacto, pero uno guardias los detenia para evitar el paso.

-Vuelvan a sus estaciones- Ordeno uno de los guardias.

-¡Tenemos derecho a verla!- Dijo una persona.

-¡No puede guardarla bajo llave, es un artefacto sagrado!- Dijo otra. El Dr. Caing intentaba mantener la calma.

-¡Despejen el área de inmediato!- Decía Caing mientras pasaba por las personas para luego colocarse en frente de ellas –Esta es una zona protegida y el capitán Matius quiere que el artefacto quede intacto para cuando regresemos a la tierra-

-Disculpe, me gustaría hablarles, creo que puedo ayudar- Dijo una persona que había salido de entre las otras para poder acercarse a Caing, esta persona era un hombre alto y robusto, de pelo con una forma de una cresta de color negro, vestía con una camisa azul oscura con su respectivo DRI, y unos pantalones color negros.

Uno de los guardias se le acerca y le apunta con su arma -¿Quién es usted?- Dijo el guardia.

-Iron Will, ingeniero especialista- Le respondió el hombre.

-¿Usted también adora a la roca Iron?- Dijo el mismo guardia sin bajar el arma en ningún momento.

Iron agarro con su mano un pequeño collar que tenía, en el cual había la forma de una efigie en miniatura –Podría ser útil que uno de su grupo les hable, su presencia podría ser mal interpretada como hostil- Dijo con total calma.

El guardia se le acerca apuntándole en la cabeza con el arma –Iron este es mi lado amable, ¿quiere ver el hostil?- Dijo este ya con la intención de disparar. Caing al ver la escena los separo rápidamente.

-Dejemos que lo intente- Dijo el doctor.

-… De acuerdo- El guardia guaro su arma, para luego volver a mirar a Iron –Toque la flauta y saque a su rebaño de ovejas de aquí antes de que alguien termine pisoteado-

-Gracias- Iron se puso en frente de todas las personas –Hermanos y hermanas, habrá mucho tiempo para poder presenciar la reliquia sagrada cuando regresemos a la tierra. La iglesia debe interpretar primero las marcas y iluminarnos con sus palabras, interferir con las órdenes del capitán no ayudara a resolver nuestra crisis, oremos por nuestros compañeros que están en la superficie, cuyas vidas podrían estar en peligro. Demos el ejemplo de que nosotros los unitologistas no somos fanáticos histéricos- La gente acepto sin protestar las palabras de Iron, todos se dispersaron después de eso. Will se acercó al doctor -¿Lo ve? Son muy razonables cuando no se les enfrenta con la violencia y las amenazas, y talvez debido a mi ayuda…- Se le quedo viendo por un momento al artefacto.

-La podrá ver su debido tiempo- Dijo Caing con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo- Dijo Iron serenamente mientras se alejaba.

**Con el equipo de seguridad.**

Lyra y su equipo se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la morgue, los primeros en entrar al lugar fueron Bon-Bon y Carrot, para asegurarse de que era seguro.

-¡Despejado!- Dijo Bon-Bon al ver que no había nadie en el lugar.

El grupo entro y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, pero en un momento escucharon un ruido que sobre salto a todos, como el de unos objetos de metal cayendo, al apuntar al lugar de donde provino el sonido pudieron ver a Derpy, la cual por accidente había derribado unos utensilios que habían en una pequeña mesa.

-Perdon- Dijo ella con una risa nerviosa, para luego recibir un pequeño coscorrón de parte de Carrot -¡Oye!- se quejó la rubia.

-¿Qué pasaría en este lugar?- Pregunto Minuette mientras revisaba si había algún cuerpo, pero nada.

Lyra agarro una carpeta que estaba encima de una mesa –Aquí dice que habían 20 cadaveres ya preparados para almacenamiento criogénico-

-Talvez se recuperaron milagrosamente- Respondio Whooves en tono de broma.

-Tenemos una idea delirante- Dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa.

-¡No lo digas!- Le respondió Octavia molesta.

-No me importa dispararle a los muertos viviente mientras le dispare a algo- Le respondo la peli azul.

Carrot top se acercó a una de las cortinas, al abrirla se encontró con algo –Oigan, tenemos a uno-

Todos se acercaron a donde había señalado Carrot, se encontraron con una persona, o lo que parecía una persona, esta tenia unas garras saliendo de sus manos y otras mas pequeñas saliendo de su estomago.

-Esperen, yo lo conozco. Aparecía en los archivos de la colonia, Cheese Sándwich, asesino a unos trabajadores del planeta- Dijo Lyra al ver el cuerpo.

-No soy experta, pero creo que algo se lo estuvo comiendo- Decia Vinyl mientras tocaba con una pequeña vara de metal la parte del abdomen por donde salían los pequeños brazos.

-Esta mierda se vuelve cada vez mas extraña- Decía Carrot apartando la mirada de la escena.

-Suena como una cita con Tavi- Dijo de forma burlona la peli azul.

-¡Vete al diablo!- Grito como respuesta Octavia ya molesta.

-¿Se les ha ocurrido que lo que sea que haya echo esto podría seguir aquí?- Dijo Bon-Bon interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación de las dos chicas.

-Le avisare de esto al puente, estén alerta- Dijo Lyra mientras los demás se dirpersaban para seguir revisando el lugar, estaba tratando de establecer comunicación con el puente. Vinyl se levantó con una cara de asco mientras que en la vara tenia pedazos de carne pegados a ellas, en eso uno cae.

De repente, Cheese abre los ojos en ese momento, levantándose rápidamente a las espaldas de Vinyl.

-¡Vinyl, cuidado!- Dijo Lyra, su compañera se volteó, pero antes de poder hacer algo es sujetada por la criatura y estampada contra una camilla, haciendo que esta perdiera su arma, la criatura se le monto encima mordiéndole la mano a Vinyl, haciendo que esta diera un grito de dolor.

-¡Aléjate de ella hijo de perra!- Dijo Octavia mientras disparaba al monstruo, haciendo que se quitara de la chica y saliera corriendo hasta donde estaba el resto. El grupo empezó a disparar, pero al parecer la criatura resistía muy bien las balas, pero al final cayó al suelo inmóvil.

-Ayuda- Decía Vinyl la cual se quejaba del dolor al haberle sido arrancada parte de su mano..

-Descuida, te ayudare con eso- Decía Whooves mientras sacaba unas vendas y las enrollaba en la mano de la chica.

-¡Señorita Lyra ¿qué sucede?!- Pregunto el capitán por el comunicador, que al parecer había escuchado todo el escandalo.

-¡Aquí jefa de seguridad Lyra Heartstrigs, llamando desde la morgue, algo nos ha atacado y no sabemos que… ¡DOCTOR CUIDADO!- Mas de las criaturas empezaban a salir y se acercaban a donde estaban Vinyl y el Dr. Whooves, el equipo volvió a arremeter contra esas cosas. Una de esas dio un salto y se le tiro encima a Derpy, la cual forcejeaba para liberarse.

-¡Dispárenle ahora!- Dijo desesperada la rubia mientras esquivaba las mordidas, Carrot estaba a punto de disparar, pero en eso llega Minuette con una silla y se la estrella en la cabeza, liberando a Derpy y dando oportunidad para poderle disparar.

Después de un rato pudieron acabar con todas, el equipo ya estaba agotado con lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡¿Pero que rayos fue eso?!- Dijo una muy alterada Derpy.

-¡No lo se, basta con esta basura, vámonos de aquí!- Dijo Whooves, el cual antes mantenía siempre la calma, ahora estaba desesperado. El Doctor ayudo a Vinyl a levantarse –¿Estarás bien?-

-Si, creo que si- decía Vinyl todavía en shock por lo que acaba de pasar

-Hay que regresar al puente- Lyra y los demás salieron de la morgue para ldirigirce al puente e informar al capitán Matius lo que acababa de pasar.

**Continuara…**


	6. Un nuevo compañero

**Capítulo 6: Un nuevo compañero.**

**En el puente.**

-Lyra al puente, cambio- Dice Lyra mientras habla por el comunicador.

-Quiero un reporte señorita Lyra- Dijo El Capitán Matius.

-Algo raro esta pasando señor, alguna forma alienígena nos atacó y hirió a una de mi equipo- El capitán se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar eso –Me volveré a comunicar si pasa otra cosa- La comunicación se corta.

En eso el Doctor Caing entra al puente.

-¡Capitan, necesito hablar con usted!-

-No ahora-

-¡Capitan escuche, alguna forma alienígena penetro en la nave y puede que este relacionada con el artefacto- Caing se ponía cada vez más nervioso con cada palabra –Puede… Puede que la iglesia haya estado equivocada-

En eso una de las oficiales al mando habla.

-¡Señor, recibo varias señales de cadáveres!-

El capitán y Caing se acercaron rápidamente, pudieron ver fotos de varias personas, las cuales se volvían de color rojo a cada segundo.

-Por dios ¡Los están masacrando!- exclamo sorprendido como a la vez asustado.

-¡Muéstreme alguna imagen de lo que esta pasando!- Ordeno el capitán. Las cámaras cambiaron a las cámaras de seguridad, tuvieron varias imágenes del comedor, baños y habitaciones de la nave. Aunque la que tenía más actividad era el comedor, pudieron ver a la tripulación y varios guardias siendo atacados por unas criaturas que no podían describir –Santo cielo… ¡Activen la alarma!- Ordeno este, se acercó al tale para poder llamar por el comunicador a Lyra y a los demás -¡Lleve a su equipo al comedor de inmediato!-

**Cambio de escena.**

**-**Entendido señor- Dijo Lyra para luego cortar la llamada –Preparen sus armas, estaremos a punto de entrar en un infierno-

Los siete se dirigieron a al comedor a toda velocidad al comedor, al llegar pudieron ver una escena muy impactante, todo el comedor estaba cubierto de sangre tanto el piso como las paredes además de varios cuerpos por el lugar. Vinyl no soporto mas y vomito en el acto.

-Pero que asco- Dijo con disgusto Derpy al ver a Vinyl.

Se empezaron a escuchar un par de gruñido al otro lado del comedor.

-Por aquí- Dijo Lyra en voz baja mientras doblaba una esquina, pudo ver unas siluetas en ese momento, al apuntar con su linterna pudo ver mejor que era, eran varias criaturas apilando cadáveres, los cuales se veían como una gran masa de carne en descomposición.

Lyra puso una cara de espanto al igual que el resto, pero luego cambio a una de enojo. Apunto con su arma con la intensión de comenzar a disparar –Prepárense para abrir fuego-

El ruido alerto a las criaturas, las cuales fueron directamente a donde estaba el pequeño grupo.

-¡Fuego!-

Empezaron a arremeter contra las criaturas, al principio pudieron detener su paso por un momento, pero como era de esperarse las balas no les hacían mucho daño.

Empezaron a alejarse para poder estar fuera del alcance de las criaturas. Minuette y Octavia se colocaron detrás de una mesa la cual luego voltearon y usaron como barricada. Una de las criaturas salto sobre este y estaba a punto de atacar a Octavia, pero esta lo esquiva con suerte, la criatura se volteó y ahora empezó a pelear contra Carrot, esta pudo esquivar uno de sus ataque para después proporcionarle un puñetazo en la cara para luego agárralo y lanzarlo contra otras tres que ya se estaban acercando. El grupo volvió a disparar contra las que se iban acercando, pero sin darse cuenta, 4 de estas fueron por un camino alterno y se llegaron a acercar por detrás, quedando justo a las espaldas de Carrot, ella se dio cuenta de esto, pero antes de poder disparar las criaturas se le montaron encima. El Dr. Whooves estaba a punto de ayudarla, pero una de esas hizo que callera al suelo, por suerte pudo levantarse y le disparo a las piernas para que esta callera. Una de las criaturas que estaba montada sobre Carrot le clavo una de sus cuchillas en el pecho haciendo que Carrot dará un grito ahogado, en eso golpeo a otra la cual también tenía encima mandándola a volar unos pocos metros.

-¡Quítenmelo¡- Dijo Carrot tratando de quitarse a la criatura de su espalda.

Derpy estaba disparándole a otra que estaba frente de ella, pero la criatura se le acercaba cada vez mas. En un momento Carrot la cual todavía tenía a una en su espalda se le acerco por un costado, esto hizo que la criatura que tenía en su espalda golpeara a Derpy en la cara dejándola aturdida en el suelo.

Octavia por su parte también estaba arremetiendo sin parar contra otra de esas, le llego a volar los dos brazos pero en un momento se quedó sin balas, su atacante se le abalanzo encima mientras le mordía el brazo, esta soltó un grito de dolor mientras trataba de quitársela. Lyra vio esto, pero cuando quiso dispara noto que no tenía balas, al momento de querer recargar pero en eso el cargador se le cae, cuando quiso levantarlo, otra criatura se arrastraba por el suelo en su dirección.

Mientras tanto Carrot seguía luchando contra la criatura que tenía en su espalda, pero otra se le abalanza encima, por suerte Carrot logra alejarla con una patada, pero cuando estuvo a punto de disparar, la criatura de su espalda le corto a mano en donde tenía el arma, Soltó un grito de dolor en el acto, otra criatura, la cual era la misma que la había atacado anterior mente, se le acerco y de un zarpazo le arranco la mandíbula, ella cayó al suelo mientras entre las dos criaturas empezaban a destrozar su cuerpo.

Derpy empezaba a moverse, lo cual llamo la atención de una de las criaturas que estaba destrozando el cuerpo de la pobre peli naranja. La criatura se empezó acercar al cuerpo de Derpy, la cual era incapaz de defenderse, pero en un movimiento rápido de Lyra y Minuette le dieron una patada a la criatura sacándola a volar, Lyra le dijo a Bon-Bon que tratara de alejar a Derpy del peligro mientras ellas la cubrían. Lyra y Minuette comenzaron a disparar, en eso, una de las criaturas se le abalanzo encima a Lyra derribandola, se pudo ver al fondo a Octavia la cual aún estaba tratando de dejar que su atacante le siguiera mordiendo y a Vinyl la cual estaba quitándose de encima a una de ellas Minuette quiso ir y ayudar a su jefa, pero vio que le estaban bloqueando el paso, además de que tenía a Derpy y no podía dejarla así.

Derpy en ese momento despierta, pero una criatura le agarro la cabeza con los pequeños brazos que tenía en el abdomen, pero antes que esta le diera el golpe fatal se vio como una motosierra cortando el cuerpo de la criatura en dos, se pudo apreciar a un hombre grande y musculoso, el fue a ayudar a Lyra la cual también estaba en peligro, corto las piernas de la criatura para luego rematarla en el suelo. Lyra se levantó y fue a donde estaba Octavia, ella puso la pistola en la cabeza de su atacante el cual no dejaba de morderle el brazo y disparo.

El hombre se dirigió a donde estaba Vinyl para ayudarla con la otra criatura e hizo lo mismo que con las otras dos.

-Oh santo cielo…- dijo Derpy en voz baja, al voltearse pudo ver el cuerpo de su antigua compañera destrozado –Carrot top-

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto Lyra mientras se acercaba al misterioso hombre.

-Iron Will, división mecánica- Dijo Iron con una sonrisa humilde.

-Pues un gusto que hayas llegado Iron- Dijo Lyra de la misma manera.

-No hay problema- Se volteó a ver los cuerpos –Estas cosas parecen soportar bien las balas, pero solo un golpe de esto y quedaran fuera de combate- decía mostrando la sierra eléctrica.

-Eso parece- Dijo Derpy.

-¿De donde lo saco?- Pregunto Lyra.

-Del cuarto de almacenaje al final del pasillo, rompí un contenedor… Fue un gran descubrimiento en un momento así ¿no cree?- Dijo mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la pequeña roca que tenía atada en el cuello.

-Ah maldición ¿usted también es uno de esos unitologistas?- Pregunto el Derpy frustrada.

-Cierra la boca- Dijo Lyra un poco molesta por el comentario –Tu y Vinyl vayan a buscar algunas armas- Ella enciende su comunicador para tratar de comunicarse con el puente, pero no había señal –Maldición, la comunicación esta muerta-

En eso Bon-Bon se le acerca.

-Creo que deberíamos abandonar la nave, no tenemos forma de detenerlas- Dijo Bon-Bon- frunciendo el ceño.

-Nuestro trabajo es mantener la seguridad de la tripulación, y en mi opinión solo hay dos formas de lograr eso, matar o morir, no tenemos la opción de escapar- Lyra se fue a donde estaba Iron. Bon-Bon la miro no muy segura de las palabras de su jefa. En eso llegan Derpy junto a Vinyl.

-He perdido el contacto con el puente, ahora nos dirigiremos ahí y si ocurre algo disparen primero y pregunten después ¿entendido?- Lyra se quedó viendo al grupo.

-Entendido- Dijeron todos.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
